Date Night
by awesomecrazychick1997
Summary: Corey and Larry are going on their weekly date. What happens when Corey has had a little too much to drink? Read to find out.


-Hi guys, it's me awesomecrazychick1997. I just wanted to say how much I love you guys. You all rock. I have decided to write a one shot smut fic with Corey and Larry. This couple gets a lot of hate which I don't really understand why.

I see that some of you were hating on Envythesin for her stories Unexpected Love and Unconditional Love. I'm not mentioning any names, but you know who you are. If you don't like a certain couple, don't read a fic about them, then hate on the author for writing it.

Nobody made you read the story. If you don't like a story, do what I do: just stop reading it. Being mean gets you nowhere. It just makes you look like an asshole. If you hate on this story, I really don't care because there is some people who will probably like the story.

Without further ado, I give you Date Night. Oh, and if you're reading this and don't like Corey and Larry being together then you should probably stop reading right here, so you don't get your hater panties in a bunch. Until next time-

Date Night

Larry sighed as he got out of the cab and watched Corey excitedly run ahead of him. It's Friday night and Corey and Larry are going out on their weekly date which has been a tradition since they were 17. Since their 22 now, Corey likes going out drinking for dates.

Larry doesn't like drinking that much but will deals with it because that is what Corey likes. Larry watches as Corey goes ahead and enters the bar. As he walks in, Larry is hit by the smell of smoke and alcohol. Larry feels his nose wrinkle in disgust at the smell.

Larry watches as Corey immediately goes and sits on a stool at the bar. Larry rolls his eyes before walking over and sitting on a stool next to Corey. "What can I get for you?", the bartender asks. "A beer and what do you want Larry?", Corey asks as he looks at Larry.

"You know I don't like to drink.", Larry responds. Corey turns back to the bartender. "He'll have a beer.", Corey says. Larry shakes his head at Corey saying that. Corey never listens, but Larry stays with him anyway. "Here you go.", the bartender says as he sits the two beers down in front of them.

Corey eagerly picks up the glass and starts gulping from it while Larry only stares at his. Corey notices and stops drinking his beer. "Aren't you going to drink your drink?", Corey asks. "I don't want to.", Larry says. "Please.", Corey says while pouting.

Larry looks as Corey's expression and tries not to laugh. As much as he hates to admit it, Corey looks absolutely cute like a little kid when he pouts. "No.", Larry says. "I didn't want to do this.", Corey says before giving Larry puppy dog eyes.

Larry looks at Corey for a few seconds before quickly looking away. "Ok I'll drink the damn beer.", Larry mutters before picking up the glass and taking a sip of it. Larry sets it back down after swallowing. "You happy?", he asks while looking frustrated at Corey. Corey nods before taking another big gulp out of his glass.

After about 2 hours, Larry and Corey start getting ready to leave to go home. Larry calls the cab as Corey finishes off his 6th beer. Corey is completely wasted. Larry is not as messed up as Corey is since he only had three beers. He refused to drink anymore than that.

"You ready to go?", Larry asks Corey. Corey looks at him while flashing him a big goofy grin. "I'm r-ready when y-you are babe.", Corey slurs. Larry sighs before grabbing Corey's hand and walking to the exit. They walk out the bar and go stand out in front of the bar to wait for the cab.

As they are standing there waiting, Larry feels Corey kiss him on the cheek. Larry turns and looks at him. "What are you doing?", he asks. "Have I ever told you how much I love you?", Corey asks while grinning at him. "Yeah. You've mentioned it.", Larry responds.

After about another minute they see the cab pull up. Larry leads Corey to the car and helps him get in before getting in himself. Larry tells the driver the address to Corey's apartment. Larry looks out the window to occupy himself. He's interrupted when he feels a pair of lips on the side of his neck.

Larry looks over to see Corey planting a sloppy kiss on his neck. "Corey, what are you doing?", Larry asks. Larry watches as Corey leans over so that his mouth is close to Larry's ear. "I w-want to fuck you so h-hard right now.", Corey slurs before nipping Larry's ear.

Larry feels the blush rise up to his cheeks and feels his eyes get wide. Him and Corey have had sex before but only the mention of it never fails to make the redhead blush as red as his hair. Larry shakes his head no. "Corey, you're drunk. You won't even remember this night tomorrow.", Larry says while trying to scoot away from Corey.

Corey whines before grabbing Larry and pulling him closer to him. "Aw, but I love you and I want you to stay with me tonight.", Corey says while hugging Larry in a signature Corey bear hug. Larry notices the weird look the driver is giving them in the rear view mirror.

Larry squirms out of Corey's grasp. "Ok, I'll stay with you for a little bit tonight. Just try to control yourself until we get to your place please.", Larry says before scooting away from Corey. Corey sighs before agreeing. "Ok.", Corey says.

The drive lasts for about another 5 minutes. Larry pays the man as Corey stumbles out of the car. Larry quickly goes to help Corey to walk since he barely can. They quickly make their way into Corey's apartment. Larry sits Corey down on the couch before sitting down next to him.

Larry watches Corey hoping that he will pass out so that he can leave. Larry feels disappointed when he feels Corey lean over and start kissing and biting on his neck. Larry just sighs and trys to ignore Corey. Corey starts planting kisses up Larry's neck to his jaw until he's close to Larry's lips.

Before Larry can tell him to stop, Corey turns Larry's face towards him and starts passionately kissing him. Larry puts his hands on Corey's chest and attempts to push him off. After a minute of trying, Larry gives up and ends up melting into the kiss.

Larry takes Corey's beanie off of Corey's head to reveal his shaggy blue hair. Larry runs his hands through Corey's hair before grasping it in his fingers. Corey smiles before he stops kissing Larry and pulls his shirt off. Larry does the same.

Larry feels his pants get a little tighter at the sight of Corey's chest. Corey's chest is shaved and Corey has a well built 8-pack. Corey sees Larry staring and starts laughing. Larry stops staring and glares at Corey. "What are you laughing at?", he demands.

Corey stops laughing and grins at Larry. "Nothing.", he says. Larry frowns and rolls his eyes. Corey looks at Larry before pushing Larry onto his back and laying on top of him. Corey leans down and gently kisses Larry. Larry returns the kiss after a minute.

The kiss intensifies as Larry runs his fingers through Corey's hair again. Larry feels Corey's tongue run along his bottom lip. Larry knows what Corey wants and decides to let him have it. Larry opens his mouth and allows Corey to shove his tongue into his mouth.

Larry grunts as he feels Corey's tongue exploring around in his mouth. Corey stops kissing Larry and sits up. Larry sits up as well, curious as to what Corey is doing. Corey picks Larry up in a princess hold and carries him to the bedroom.

Corey sits Larry down on the bed before laying on top of him. Larry groans as Corey grinds his hips up against him. Larry responds by grinding back. Corey and Larry keep grinding on each other for a few minutes. As time goes on, Larry doesn't notice Corey's hand getting lower and lower.

Larry grunts as he feels Corey slide his hand down his pants. Larry starts panting as he feels Corey start gently caressing him. Corey gives a few rough strokes before pulling his hand out of Larry's pants. Larry watches as Corey starts removing his own pants and underwear.

Larry decides to remove his own as well. Corey notices that Larry took his pants and underwear off and smirks. 'Uh oh.', Larry thinks as he notices Corey's smirk. Before Larry can say anything Corey pushes Larry onto his back. Larry watches as Corey starts trailing kisses down his body.

Larry's anxiety grows as he sees that Corey is right above his rapidly growing erection. Corey looks up and smirks as Larry before running his tongue over the head of Larry's dick. Larry closes his eyes and lets out a low moan. Corey grins and takes Larry's entire dick into his mouth.

Larry moans get louder as Corey starts bobbing his head up and down. After about a minute, Larry feels his climax coming quickly. Corey feels it too and stops going down on Larry. Larry huffs unhappily feeling Corey stop since he was so close.

Larry watches as Corey gets off the bed and looks underneath it. Larry sees Corey pull out a shoebox. Corey opens the shoebox and pulls out a bottle of lube. Larry gets anxious as he knows what's about to happen. Corey puts some lube in his hand before running his hand along his length.

Larry gets on his hands and knees waiting for Corey. Corey comes behind Larry and guides his manhood to Larry's ass. "You ready?", Corey asks. Larry only nods as he bites his lip waiting. Corey slowly puts himself into Larry. Larry closes his eyes and grips the bed sheet in his hands.

Corey stops when he is fully inside Larry. Corey waits a minute waiting for Larry's ok to go. "M-move.", Larry murmurs. Corey obliges by pulling out and slamming back in. Larry moans loudly as Corey begins thrusting in and out quickly. Corey starts moaning too.

Corey leans forward and starts kissing and biting Larry's shoulder. This excites Larry more causing him to rock back against Corey. Corey reaches his hand underneath Larry and starts stroking Larry's dick. Larry's moans get louder as he feels his finish coming quickly.

"C-Corey...I-I'm gonna...", Larry stutters out. "Me t-too.", Corey says. Corey's thrusts get quicker and more desperate. "T-together.", Corey says. Larry just nods. After a few seconds, they both feel their orgasms hit them. Larry and Corey moan loudly as they reach their climaxes at the same time.

Corey and Larry just stay still trying to get their breathing back to normal. Larry winces as he feels Corey pull out of him. 'Yep. I'll be sore tomorrow.', Larry thinks. Corey lays down and pulls Larry down to lay beside him. Corey puts an arm over Larry and pulls him closer to him before nuzzling his face in the back of Larry's neck.

Its only a few seconds before Corey has already drifted off to sleep. Larry just lays there for a few minutes listening to Corey's loud obnoxious snores and feeling Corey's warm breath on the back of his neck before closing his eyes and succumbing to sleep.


End file.
